Far Worse Than Death Alone
by Kazi-Kun
Summary: There is a place where Dementors do not tread. It is called the Death Chambers, cells so far underground that escape is hopeless. But one prisoner finds hope and love in another and together, the plan to escape Azkaban forever...
1. Chapter 1

Here's a fic for y'all.

Harry: Hey, Kaz. Seen Artemis?

No...nope. Sorry, Harry.

Harry: Damn. Alright. I'll check back next chap.

She's not in this story, Harry.

Harry: Oh, okay. (takes a seat) i'll sit here nd watch this with you.

Fine by me. Popcorn?

* * *

Sailor Moon/Harry Potter

"Far Worse Than Death Alone"

Azkaban. The worst prison in the wizarding world. The Magical version of Alcatraz but that was merely the surface of the terrible prison. Deep in the earth of the island in the North Ocean, there were the most devastating of the cells. Only the worst of the worst of the Evil Himself were down in these dank hellholes. They made the upper cells with the dementors seem like Townhouse suites. And now Draco Malfoy was one of them.

His hands were tied behind his back. His body was beaten and bruised. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail at the base of his skull, whisps falling in his face. His eyes looked at the other prisoners, seeing pain and suffering that their internment in these cells of darkness, death and decay. Insanity was rampant. Murderous maniacs and crazed convicts were going to be within every inch around him for the next God-Knew-How-Long.

The Unspeakables threw him into his new home and his head collided with a jutting rock, cutting his skin and trickling blood into his eyes. His own life force stung his eyes, blurring his vision. He tried to free his hands to wipe his eyes but the binds were too tight and trying to get free caused his skin to tear and bleed.

"You know, the more you struggle, the tighter they get." A morose voice said, sanity and depression ringing true.

"What?" Draco asked, looking over his shoulder, through the bars to the cell across from his. He saw a dark cell with a silhouette that Draco could barely make out as female. If he hadn't heard her speak, he would've assumed that cell was empty.

"Think Devil's Snare." Was her reply. Devil's Snare? Okay, what did he know about Devil's Snare? It hated sunlight and whenever it had prey, it crushed its prey whenever it struggled…so these binds had to be enchanted to be like Devil's Snare. All he had to do was relax.

"Ow-bloody hell!" Draco cursed, getting a weak laugh from the prisoner across the hall. "What's so bloody amusing? They constricted on me!"

"The bars of your cell. Use them to cut the bindings." Draco did as he was told, rubbing the restraints against the rough bars. Soon they snapped and released his hands. Using the cuff of his sleeve, he wiped the blood from his eyes. The bindings suddenly ignited, burning into nothing.

"Bloody hell-what was that stuff?" She laughed again, like his reaction was funny. "And why did they constrict when I relaxed?"

"They're woven from Fire Root and Devil's Snare. When you struggle, they tighten. When you hold still, they retract because they search for heat. When removed from a heat source, they go up into flaming soot and cinder." She sounded tired and weak but she was still strong enough to talk, or so Draco hoped. It was going to be an eternity in this cell and chatting with someone would make the time easier to endure. "You bare the Dark Mark and in crimson no less. You must be high up on the food chain to have such _colorful_ brand."

"I'm a small fish…but my Godfather's the one who talked the Dark Lord to turning mine crimson…he said I'd be invaluable in the future…" The young Malfoy heir replied, running his hand over his brand. "Does that disgust you?"

"No…no…I bore something even more offensive. I bore _His_ crest for several centuries…although I cannot remember how long it really was…" She sounded so sad at the subject and he knew he had to change the subject.

"Can you really see me?" Draco asked. "I can't see a bloody thing. I didn't even know you were there."

She shifted slightly, meaning she was sitting up against the wall of her cell. "Yes and no…my power has gone so far down that I can barely see you but what little power I have, I'm using as sonar and magic attracts my attention…like your brand." She took a deep semi ragged breath. "Have your eyes adjusted to the dark yet?"

"No, not yet." He shook his head. "How old are you? How long have you been here?"

"10…11…God, I don't think you want to know how long I've been here." She chuckled, thinking about it. "As for my age…I believe I'm 13."

"I'm 18. Been out in the world for two years and I get caught when my own Aunt throws me to the Unspeakables." Draco growled at the memory of Bellatrix literally throwing him to the Ministry so she could get away. The thought made him sick. "So, much for 'Thicker than water'…"

He looked over at her cell and it was empty. "The cells shift, by the way. It's kind of how they keep us losing our minds without the dementors." Draco looked a few cells down and there she was, barely 2 cells away. "That's why these cells are known as the death chambers."

The death chambers? He had been booked into the death chambers? Oh, bloody hell. He was _miles_ under his father's cell. Damn, he was screwed. Escape wasn't going to happen. He was stuck here for eternity.

"Don't give into despair." She warned. "It'll kill you in the end."

"What am I supposed to do? I'm 18 and in the Death Chambers. I'm going to rot down here." Draco snapped, sinking to his knees.

"Just remain strong. You'll pull through this." She assured. He was so glad that she felt like that. He felt like he was doomed to rot in this hellhole. "What's your name?"

"What? Oh, Draco. Draco Malfoy." He answered, almost not hearing the question. "What's yours? Or can I give you one?"

"Whatever you want. I forgot my name a long time ago." She answered as if she was dosing off.

Draco thought for a while. "How about I call you 'Persephone'?" He heard her laugh softly at the name. "If I'm going to survive this hellish existence, then I'm going to make sure you make it too."

* * *

Harry: You didn't tell me that I'm not in this too.

Later. You're in it LATER.

Harry: But it starts out with MALFOY

Draco: So? I'm Hot!

You two are as bad as Sasuke and Naruto...no, wait-scratch that. You're as bad as KIBA and NARUTO.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody!

**Airlady**: Thank you!There will be more 411 on his imprisonment later on in flash backs and when he talks about it. And Persephone is the name of the Queen of the Underworld and is the namesake of Draco's new, uh, _"friend"_

**Angelic-Flame-05:** Thanks and here's the update.

**JulyAngel**: Ah, very good. I've got your brain working. I won't say who she is for sure quite yet. Snape's got digging to do.

* * *

Feeling stiff and cold, Draco pushed himself off the floor after apparently falling asleep. He looked up and down at the cells across the hall. Persephone wasn't anywhere close by.

"Persephone?"

"To your left, Draco." Her soulful voice answered, her cell was next to his. "You've been asleep for 9 hours, 17 minutes and 22 seconds. Not a good idea to curl up on the floor. Stay up against the walls. They'll keep you warm."

"Thanks for that bit of advice a little too late." Draco teased. Persephone laughed at his poking fun. "I take it you learned that from experience."

"Not really. I learned it in the field. War's hell, Young Dragon." Didn't he know that. Being a Death Eater for 2 years, he knew what war really was. It really was hell. He wished he could dig through the stone wall dividing them and hold her in his arms to make his memories disappear. "Another hour and we should be in the same cell."

"They rotate every hour?" Draco inquired curiously.

"Not quite. They shift as they please every 3 hours." She corrected. "They usually go from X to X next door and then to wherever X so desires. That pattern is quite predictable after a near life time in this hell hole."

Draco leaned against the wall, standing up to stretch his stiff body. Yeah, deffenantly not sleeping on the floor next time. "Nearly a lifetime? Hoe long have you been here?"

"I…I can't remember. All I know is that it's been a long time."

Draco felt bad about bringing the subject up. "Uh, hey-how do you stay strong in this place? Do they feed us or what?"

"Yeah, you get food. If that's what you want to call it. No matter how bad it tastes or smells or looks-just eat it. Your body isn't made to go without food." Persephone answered. She was getting weaker and weaker. How Draco wished the hour was up already. He didn't want to lose his only ally in this place. "As for getting stronger, it'll be a lot of hard work but if you're willing to do it, I'll teach you how."

"I'm willing, believe me. I'm not going to let this place claim my soul." He nodded, vocalizing his answer.

"Then let's get started. Sit down with your back to the wall across from the bars. Cross your legs and close your eyes." She instructed as Draco did as he was told. "Clear your mind, block out all other stimulai. Inhale deeply, mentally counting to 7. Hold for 7. Exhale counting to 7. Hold for 7. Continue like that until I'm in your cell. I'll let you know when I'm there."

"If I get light headed, I'm blaming you." Draco teased, getting her to laugh. He fell into the count and breathing quickly, dipping into a peaceful darkness. He felt like he was floating in peace. It was a nice change to panic.

_"You've grasped meditation pretty quickly. Most can't get that relaxed for a few weeks at least."_ Draco's eyes suddenly opened and he looked at the person sitting next to him. The young lady was in old black clothing and her black hair was stringy and long with jaggedly cut ends. This was Persephone, right? "You're a natural, Young Dragon. You must've had to unknowingly meditated while in the Dark Lord's employ."

Yeah, she was Persephone. Draco put his arm around her shoulders and slipped his other arm under her knees. He was shocked at how light she was as he settled her in his lap and he put his arms around her. Persephone tried to pull away to look at him but he gently made her lay her head on his shoulder. She seemed unfamiliar with this but she was too weak and too thin to do anything about it. She relaxed against him the best her skinny body could and closed her eyes. He closed his eyes and cradled her thin form against his much stronger fuller structure. He wasn't about to let her go.

* * *

I do believe LOVE is in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry: It's STILL nothing but Malfoy and this mystery chick!

Would you quit bitchin'?

* * *

Draco jerked awake as the sound of something scraping against the floor cut through his peaceful sleep. He was still holding Persephone in his arms and his eyes had adjusted to the darkness the best he was able to do. He touched Persephone's face gently, easing her awake. He tucked her hair behind her ear, feeling the faint scars of earrings being ripped out of the cartelage.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" He asked softly, his hearing much more acute.

"It's only morning on Mercury, Jupiter and Neptune. It's been 5 hours, 8 minutes and 54 seconds…what am I doing in your cell still?" Persephone asked half awake.

"I think it's meal time." He motioned at the stone bowls on their side of the bars. Draco carefully held her against him and stood to get their "meal". It looked like gruel but a tad…discolored. What potions did they put in the so-called food they give to the prisoners? It didn't look too appetizing nor did its smell make the stomach growl. It made his turn but he remembered what she had said earlier. And that got him thinking about the reasons why she was so thin.

"You don't eat this stuff, do you?" Draco asked shifting her in his lap tenderly. Persephone shook her head. "Why not? Why not take your own advice?"

"Last time I ate that stuff, it was poisoned just for me. The other inmates aren't my best friends. They'll beat you for no reason. It's to prove they're stronger than you." Persephone wheezed a few laughs. It pulled at Draco's heart to see her so sick and thin. "Their magic is decaying but my power keeps longer since it lives in a cycle. I haven't had anything to recharge my darker energy so my light dwindled and my body is suffering for it. Sad, isn't it? I was once so loved and now I am forgotten."

Draco raised one of the bowls to her chapped and split lips. "If I'm going to learn anything from you, you need to eat. You maybe more than an ordinary witch but you're still a living being and you need food to live, no matter how disgusting this stuff is."

Persephone let out a weak and heavy sigh like she was giving into defeat. It took a few tries but Draco got her to finish it all off. He finished his in a couple gulps and made a face. It was disgusting. He was lucky that he didn't get sick. Persephone leaned against him and closed her eyes. She was so weak and it made Draco think of the first time he had seen his Aunt Bellatrix when she escaped Azkaban. Back then, he had thought Bellatrix looked liked hell but now he knew what hell really looked like and in his mind, she was beautiful even in the horrible shape she was in.

Gently wrapping his arms around her, Draco fell asleep again with his only ally in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry: Ka-zu-ma-a! this isn't fair!

WOULD YOU SHUT THE F UP?!

* * *

Pain shuddered through Draco's skull as he was jolted awake. A sledge hammer of a fist hit his ribs with enough force to snap his spine but he could feel his throbbing legs so he wasn't paralyzed. A nasty looking man was in the cell now and he was wailing on Draco who had no idea what was going on. He got punched again as he looked around for Persephone. She was thrown cruelly aside and she was struggling to stand.

"I'm the top dog here, pretty boy!" The brutish prisoner spat. "You do what I say when I say it!"

"Leave him alone…" Persephone ordered weakly. "…I'm the one you should be mad at. I'm the one who kicked your ass last time."

The prisoner dropped Draco and started kicking the platenium blond in the torso repeatedly. Draco fuzzily saw Persephone raise a hand that was shaking and close her eyes.

"I told you to leave him alone." A weak aura flickered around her and her eyes weakly shot open with solid light. The prisoner looked over at her scared like he had expected her power to be gone in her condition. Draco scrambled to his feet, ignoring the searing pain of his body and rushed with a slight limp to Persephone's side. "The cells…they'll shift soon…"

"Can you hold him until they do?" Draco asked half-blinded. Her body was shaking and her aura was flickering like a candle about to be snuffed out.

"Not…sure…" Persephone seemed to surge power into the power now gripping the prisoner's throat. He slammed into the opposite wall and Persephone collapsed. Draco caught her and held her against his body as he dropped to the floor. The cells shifted, taking the other prisoner with it.

"He's gone, Persephone. He's gone." Draco informed Persephone who looked far too weak for his liking. She rested her head on his collar and took a few deep labored breaths. "I don't like being a victim or having you push yourself to save me. Teach me what I need to learn to protect you. And then we'll escape. I'll take you wherever you want to go."

"…Push ups…crunches…typical training for the martial arts…I hope you're up for it…" She answered weakly, her eyes closed. "…It'll be brutal…"

"At this point, I couldn't careless."


	5. Chapter 5

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—6 Years Later—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Malfoy! Visitor!" The guard barked into the shadows of a dark dank cell. The guard's wand light shined into the darkness, cutting the concealling blackness away from a pale but muscular young man with long braided hair down his back and scars peppering his flesh. He shielded his eyes from the light with a raised hand. In his other arm was a young woman who was a young woman with even longer black hair braided that led to the end that the young man was playing with.

"A visitor, you say?" The guard nodded. "Did you hear that, Persephone? He said that I have a visitor. Can you believe it?"

Persephone giggled as Draco tickled her exposed arm with the end of her braid. "It is a bit unbelievable for a visitor to come down to the death chambers. Most can't get passed the Dementors of the very low percentage of those who know they exist."

"How true. Thank you, Persephone." Draco kissed her temple. "I hope you're not lying to me. I'd hate to get my hopes up for merely nothing."

The guard nodded to a shadow who came to the barred wall. Draco smirked, his lips buried against Persephone's hair. It was the former headmaster of Drumstrang, Igor Karakoff. He looked positively horrid, making Draco smirk all the more wickedly.

"He's on his way out, going to the Dementors for a little kiss. And then the Warden will use the Killing Curse to end their physical life." Draco told his arm occupant, getting a giggle. "Come to say good bye, you traitor?"

Karakoff licked his lips with a panicked look. "I-I-I came to deliver a final message from the Dark Lord."

"A final message? Oooh, Persephone, he comes with a 'final message'." Draco earned another small fit of giggles from his cell mate. "Well, then-let's have it. What's this 'final message'?"

Karakoff was very nervous about what he had to say. "The Dark Lord has told me to deliver to you the Word of Summoning."

"Then what is the Word of Summoning?" Draco was still lounging slightly with Persephone comfortable cuddled into his arms. Karakoff didn't expect to be asked that. "The Dark Lord doesn't speak to traitors. Take him away. He's lying."

"No! No!" The man cried as the guard dragged him away. Draco cuddled Persephone closer to his body, now apprehensive. So, even a traitor like Karakoff knew about the Crimson Mark's Word of Summoning…how interesting.

His Dark Mark burned as he heard a whisper through his mind. A wicked smirk split his lips as he kissed Persephone's fingers of the hand he was now holding. Now that they were both stronger and the Word had come to him, it was finally time.


	6. Chapter 6

"Good evening, Father. Enjoying your stay?"

Lucius Malfoy looked at the bars keeping him in his cell. It had to be a dream but yet…

"Draco? Oh, Draco, my son…" Lucius came to the bars with a glazed look to his eyes. Draco nodded, holding Persephone to his side with her head on his shoulder. "Look at how much you've grown. You've become a man in my absense and you have a young lady! Pansy, perhaps?"

"No, Father. Someone I truly love." Draco nuzzled his Lady. "I call her Persephone for I found her in the Death Chambers far below your feet where I have been staying for 6 years."

"The Death Chambers?!" Lucius asked panicked. "For 6 years, you say? B-but you are whole more than those up here!"

Draco smiled kissing Persephone's cheek. "That is because I found my missing piece. And now that I have her and the Summoning has been comenced, we leave you behind to rot in here alone. Be nice to the Dementors, Father. I hear they're still hungry." Draco's wicked grin made Lucius gulp. "Come, Persephone. Let us take our leave of this place. Oh, I almost forgot. Father, I need your wedding ring." Lucius looked at the silver band on his hand. He took it off his hand and put it in the palm of his son's hand. "Thank you. I'll tell Mother you send your best. Persephone, we must leave. The Dementors will be on their way."

* * *

Tis short but this is just to show how Lucius has been fairing an' he ain't doing to well... 


	7. Chapter 7

**Airlady:** Yes, Persephone is fantastic. And boy-does Draco love her.

**mae-E:** Won't tell. Snape's got to do some digging. Persephone's been in there for a while so her exact reason is forgotten with her name. And the Senshi will pop up soon.

**Taeniaea:** Here's the update.

**DarknessofHotaru:** Yes, there is a darkness. There has to be. And there will be Darkness coming that is all too familiar to the lady of Draco's heart.

* * *

Severus Snape patted Narcissa Malfoy's hand as the Dark Lord was informed of Karakoff's failure to deliver the message entrusted to him. Voldemort sighed heavily like it bothered him but in reality-He couldn't've cared less. Karakoff was going to die anyway. That wasn't ever going to change. The Death Eaters were in their long established base in God-knew-where. The Order hadn't been able to find them so it was good…for now. Only those with the Crimson Dark Mark could find this place and all those He trusted had that Mark and were here. All but ONE.

"This does not bode well, Severus." Voldemort hissed softly. Snape didn't even bat an eye. "The Boy is not here after you said he'd be of use if I turned his Mark Scarlet."

"And he will come. The Ministry captured him _alive_." Severus assured. The fireballs magiked to burn in mid air turned bright red, signaling a Crimson Mark bearer. "Who is not here, other than young Mr. Malfoy? Deffenantly not Lucius…"

"And why would my Father be able to come here upon hearing the Word of Summoning?" 6 years had not been kind to him and yet it had. He wasn't insane but he was scarred and had a cruel aura about him. He strode into the main chamber at an easy pace but he had a young woman held gently to his side by his Marked arm.

"And the Word is?" The Dark Lord inquired loftily.

Draco smirked wickedly. _"Marvolo."_

"That's right. Welcome back, Mr. Malfoy. You were imprisoned and yet the Dementors haven't seen you." Voldemort didn't have to ask where he had been.

"The Death Chambers are a real bitch, my Lord." Draco pressed the girl closer to him. "But there are good thing kept down in that foul darkness and the food is deffenantly not what I mean."

Voldemort's eyes slowly slithered to the girl. He looked her up and down, taking in every detail. Her body was slender like she had been nothing but skin and bones only years before. It was as if Draco had spent the time getting the pair of them stronger for escape. "What an interesting young woman. She radiates such power. What is your name, Child?"

"I've called her Persephone since we met 6 years ago. And I plan on marrying her." Draco held up his father's wedding band. Narcissa gasped softly, out of shock and joy. Voldemort looked at the male's hardened eyes. Draco was dead serious.

Smiling evilly, Voldemort started laughing. "And a wedding we will have. Catch your breath, Draco. Take the time to be with your mother before I call you for a report."

"As you command, my Lord." Draco bowed the best he could without making Persephone release him or releasing her. After 6 years of holding her, he wasn't going to let her go. He led Persephone from the Dark Lord and over to his mother. Narcissa had tears in her eyes as she finally hugged her son.

"Oh, Draco. How I've missed you." She told him, kissing his scarred cheek. Fights, the cells and training with Persephone had done the scars but they only made him a stronger man. They wouldn't let me see you."

"I was in the Death Chambers, Mother. Bloody, Persephone, why couldn't she visit me again?" Draco looked down at his dark haired Lady.

"Only prisoners condemned to death can come down to the Death Chambers. Since it _is_ where the most dangerous criminals are kept, it's for the public's safety." Persephone's voice was soft and gentle. It spoke of the care Draco had put into saving her.

"That's why. Thanks, Love." He kissed her forehead. Narcissa noted the matching "X" on their left hands on the webbing between their thumb and index finger. The thin scars seemed to be their version of wedding bands. "Mother, Father gave this to me of his own free will and he sends his best."

Lucius's silver wedding band glimmered in Narcissa's palm as tears shined in her eyes. She smiled at her only child and his lady love. "Come with me and we'll get you all cleaned up. Both of you must want a shower and a hair cut before we get you new robes and something to eat."

"That, Mother, sounds wonderful." Draco offered her his other arm. "Lead the way but do allow me to be your escort."

Narcissa threaded her arm through her son's and led him towards a tunnel that led away from the throne room. It felt so good to have her son back home at long last.


	8. Chapter 8

EEK! Shower scene!

* * *

A shower had been the just the thing but Draco couldn't stand to have one. After six years of getting rain pouring on him and Persephone along with surf from the cells above, He just couldn't stand it. And like the loving young woman had become, Persephone sat by the tub while he soaked in the tub. She held one of his hands and tucked his long hair behind his ear with the other.

Draco ran a gentle finger down her nose, getting her to slowly blink as a reaction. "I know I've said this before but I love your eyes. They're like liquid pools of melted amethysts. They truly suit you, my love."

"Even though I am yours, you're still a flirt." Persephone ran her finger over the "X" on his hand. "Are you sure that coming back here was a good idea? This 'Order of the Phoenix' you've told me about sound like wolves that hunt their prey. They'll hunt you down. I don't want you to get hurt nor do I want to lose the only man who has stolen my heart."

"You won't lose me, Persephone. I'm stronger, faster, better because of you." Draco cupped her chin with his free hand. "Never doubt that I'll always return to you no matter what happens in the future." He kissed her forehead, though tempted to kiss her lips. He didn't give into his temptation since they had promised to let that special kiss wait for their wedding once they were free of Azkaban. "Would you cut the jagged ends off my hair after your bath?"

Persephone nuzzled the hand that was now stroking her cheek. "Do you honestly have to ask?"

_**KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!**_

"Enter, whoever you are." Draco called out brushing Persephone's hair out of her face. The bathroom door opened and Snape stepped in, surprised to see the young man in the tub and his lady fair sitting on the floor beside him. "Oh, Professor Snape. How good for you to visit."

"I didn't realize you'd still be bathing after an hour…nor did I realize your companion would still be by your side." Snape responded as Persephone looked up at Draco's former teacher with those gorgeous eyes of hers staring into the once-Professor's very soul. "I came here to inquire how exactly you were captured. Needless to say, I don't trust Bellatrix. I want your story, the true story."

"Is that all?" Draco asked. "I thought I was in trouble. Guess I was wrong."

"I told you, He was pleased to see you." Persephone rubbed his bicep reassuringly. "The Dark Lord was pleased to see that you had come to the level of expectations He has set for you."

Draco stroked her cheek with a warm smile. "You wanted to know what happened? Easy, my ever-loving Aunt left me for the Unspeakables. The Crimson Mark was enough to put me into the Death Chambers. It's only thanks to Persephone that I survived this long. She made me a better man."

"You're not going to go into detail? As your godfather, he deserves to know, don't you think?" Persephone asked softly, speaking to Draco exclusively. Draco slumped in the water.

"Later-I'll tell everyone later. I just want to rest for now." He looked from his love to his godfather. "It'll all be in my report to the Dark Lord. Hell-I'll give Him my memory for a Pensive if that'll be acceptable."

"I'll look into that." Snape understood the need to rest in a safe place. He patted Draco's shoulder then took his leave of the young couple.

* * *

Hahahaha! Just kidding! 


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, here's the next chappie. Be happy.

* * *

Severus Snape watched the people pass by as he waited for the Japanese official to meet him. Tokyo was as busy as ever, especially with the Sailor Paraphernalia every where. The display not too far from his seat had Sailor Senshi dolls in various poses they had been famous for. He rose and walked the few feet to the display and looked at the multitudes of Sailors Mars, Moon, Mercury, Chibi Moon, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Jupiter and Pluto dolls with Tuxedo Kamen and Starlight dolls. There were multiples of each, of all but on that was shoved to the back of the display. It was as if they were trying to forget this Senshi.

Snape carefully reached back and pulled the doll into the sunlight. She was sad a morose looking with her short black hair that framed her face, down cast purple eyes and pale porcelain skin. Her fuku was purple and she held her glaive at her side while her other hand was tucking stray hair behind her ear. She looked no older than 14 and yet even as a doll, she had the slump of the reluctant hero, the necessary evil and the downtrodden selflessness. But she still held herself like she was a true warrior, like she was a cast aside princess, like she was that charity case that hung out with people who only let her stay because they felt sorry for her but was ignored by them and everyone else. And still, Snape saw something that made him smile softly-inner strength, hope and love.

"Oh, I didn't know you were into the Sailor Senshi, Snape-san." Severus turned to greet the young man with black hair he had been waiting for. Mamoru Chiba was a happily married man with a daughter who was only four and another little girl on the way.

"The display caught my eye." Snape showed Mamoru the one in his hand. "This one is which exactly?"

A shadow crossed Mamoru's blue eyes. "That's a figurine of Sailor Saturn. She betrayed the others by giving her heart to the being known as Chaos."

"I see." _Perhaps Draco would like this._ He paid the display owner and requested for it to be wrapped. When he joined Mamoru at his table, Severus had the package in his pocket. "Why do you have a great dislike for this Sailor Saturn? She obviously had no choice since there was that threat a decade plus ago."

"She had a choice and she made the wrong one." Mamoru shook his head as if to end the topic. "You wanted to know something about a girl that might've gone missing a few years ago. I have these Missing Persons I got from the department. I've got to get them back soon."

"I understand. Don't worry." Snape assured the younger male. "I'm looking for any young ladies with dark hair and unusually colored eyes."

"Well, we've had a lot of those since more and more teens are getting their eye colors magically altered." Mamoru helped him look through the files. "I've seen more kids with pink eyes, red eyes and orange eyes than I'd like to ever again but Magic alterations are the latest fad."

Snape opened one file and saw a girl that could be Persephone as a child. Dressed as a wicked fairy princess, the 5 year old little girl wore purple, silver and black and was looking back over her shoulder at whoever was taking the picture. Whoever took the picture had filed the Missing Person report. The name was blacked out as was the date of birth and any other information. She had been missing for almost 15 years and she went missing at 5 years old so that fairy picture was recent back then. The person who filed the report was blacked out as well. Whoever this little girl was, no one wanted her to be found. That bothered Severus on every level.

"You know what, I had better get going, Mamoru." Severus said distracting Mamoru from the fact that he was magically copying the file below the table. "I thank you for doing this for me." He set the copy on the files Mamoru had brought to him. "The time zones are different in our countries and I have to get back to work."

"As do I. I'm glad I was of some help, Snape-san." The Japanese male stood gathering his files.

"Say hello to the family for me. And don't let your Minister of Magic work you too hard." Snape gave Mamoru a smile as the young man let the English wizard alone. That wizard was far too foolish for his own good. Snape rose and shrank the file to tuck it into his pocket.

As he walked down the street, another display a few blocks down got Snape's attention. Sailor Saturn figurines were on their own little shelf while the others had a couple at the least. Entering the store, Snape saw a brown haired girl behind the counter. Her hair was in a semi ponytail and her nametag read "Fujiko". She was reading a magazine called "Shojo Beat" as she stood behind the counter, waiting for customers.

Fujiko looked up as the door jingled. She smiled at Snape warmly. "Welcome to Collector Haven. How may I help you?"

"I have been all over Tokyo and I've only seen 2 places that have Sailor Saturn figurines. Why is that?" Snape inquired. Fujiko sighed heavily like she was sad.

"I've noticed it too. It's a real shame since her number one look-a-like was in my ballet class when I was a kid. But ever since Saturn called upon Chaos to save the world, nobody likes her. I'm the only one that sells her stuff. I kept it all for my friend so she could have it when she finally came home but After 15 years, I know it's kinda silly."

"It's not silly at all." Snape assured. "May I see what exactly you have, in the way of Sailor Saturn merchandise?"

Fujiko looked out the window then nodded. "I have a collector's museum through this door." She took keys from her pocket as she hopped off the stool and headed to a door that had a poster on the front of the Sailor Scouts at a "Meet the Senshi" expo 15 years ago. She unlocked the door and let him into the room. "The biggest collectors go after the Saturn stuff. They're the most valuable and the most desired."

The room was large and filled with glass display cases full of figurines, plushies, clocks, jewelry, jewelry boxes and much more. Framed and covered posters, cards, photographs and such covered the walls. Faceless dummies with wigs in the Senshi's hairstyles and wearing the various Senshi outfit and jewelry stood with their weapons in tall cases in the poses they stood in at the expos.

"Now, these are reproductions of their true fukus, gowns and whatever but my favorite reproductions are in the next room." Fujiko led Snape into the gallery of baddies. "I got insider info on each and every battle they ever fought. Everything in here is from the video games, TV shows and my informant."

Snape looked around the gallery and saw a black Eternal Sailor fuku that looked very familiar. It had black and silver where the Senshi's fukus had white and gold. There were no puffy sleeves but it was evident they had been ripped off. There were sections of the skirts missing and all 3 layers were tattered like the collar and bows. There were slashes on the torso, gloves, boots and fishnets. The left boot and right glove were shorter than the knee high and elbow set on her right and left. In fact they reached the ankle and wrist. A few fingertips had been worn to expose the actual fingertips and dark colored long nails. Long hair fell to just above the ankles and hung as though drenched. Long bangs hung over the right eye and it was pinned up by silver stars at the left temple to give the Senshi at least some range of vision. The fishnets on the legs and arms were not as quite attention worthy as the long chain wrapped around her forearm, the weight hanging by her knee and a wicked looking sickle, a zigzag before the blade actually curved, was in the opposite hand and gleamed behind the legs.

And the Senshi's color was _purple_.

"It's Saturn's Chaotic fuku and the Death Sickle." Fujiko explained softly. "I was able to get a camcorder tape of the entire suit and weapon before the others…well…the fight took place just a block from my daycare. I was 8 at the time."

The Potions master looked at the details. It was a little vague and rough but it looked fantastically done. "All of these costumes and such are hand made. You made them."

"Yes, I did." She nodded, whipping tears from her eyes. "And I would've made Chaos and Sailor Chaos's outfits but no one knows what they look like."

"Chaos? Sailor Chaos?" Snape repeated curiously.

Fujiko nodded. "Yeah, turns out Chaos takes the form of a man and His most powerful warrior was a young woman who He shared His power with. She was Sailor Chaos for she protected Him and Him alone. The problem is that they disappeared several centuries ago."

"Then how did Saturn get a Chaotic form?" Snape inquired of the girl.

"Easy, Saturn was a prison world originally so all the baddies sent there were Chaotic born. Their children were inherently evil but they were actually a very gentle and peaceful race." Fujiko put her arms behind her head. "Thus, as the Planet's guardian, she has a Chaotic form. She's one of few senshi that does, now that I think about it."

"How interesting." He murmured to himself. "Miss Fujiko, thank you for the information and for the tour. I'm afraid I must be going."

"Come again." Fujiko smiled and with a crack, Snape was gone. Fujiko ended up on her butt in shock. "Whoa…he was a wizard!"

* * *

It was Fujiko's child hood dream to meet a wizard and she had! Oh, and No, Mamoru doesn't know that Snape plays for the other team. 


	10. Chapter 10

The next Chappie! Yes, this one is kinda cute and a lot of...God-knows-what else.

* * *

Draco and Persephone were asleep when Severus returned but they weren't in the bed. They were curled up together in the comforter and sheets, leaning up against the wall. Persephone had her head on Draco's shoulder and her arms around him. Draco was half curled around her, his head against hers. It was obvious they had been like this for a while. Snape didn't have the heart to wake up his former student or his other half so he just left the wrapped gift on the naked bed and exited in silence.

Narcissa was busy in her room, making a white dress for the wedding between the two sleeping cellmates. The white dress was full skirted with long sleeves, low box collar and no back. There was going to be intricate beadwork on the torso, sleeves and skirt, a train at the incline of the back and a tiara with a veil. The white stiletto pumps were already done and so was everything Draco was going to wear. His black and white dress robes were off to the side with his shoes, draped over a chair.

"It looks beautiful, Narcissa. And is this her wedding jewelry?" Severus inquired, looking at the pearl and diamond jewelry sitting close to Narcissa's already completed masterpiece of the diamond and pearl tiara and gauzy veil with its beadwork hem.

"It is and please don't distract me." The Lady Malfoy replied, now working on the beadwork and train. "I want this to be perfect for her. She helped my only child to get through and out of that hell. I want this to be the best day of their lives."

Severus smiled softly to himself. "I can see that in your determination. I'm going to go check on the duet in the other room again."

He left Narcissa to her work and once again entered the sleeping lovers' room. They were still asleep but they were no longer against the wall. They were lying on the floor, still in each other's arms and Snape had to smirk at that. It was kind of cute and at the same time, it gave Snape hope that these two could do whatever it took to change the world around them.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"My Lord, it's not like Draco to be so absorbed by anything and yet this girl has his complete attention. Only his first mission had that effect on him." Severus confided to Voldemort, who listened to Snape's mental dilemma. "I honestly don't get it. He can't stand being away from her for even a few moments. It makes him act like he's having withdrawals-like she's some kind of drug."

"It sounds like the boy is truly in love." The Dark Lord assessed. "This could benefit us. The Order hasn't been alerted to their escape as of yet and that means we have the upper hand. Have you seen the boy's memory of the 6 years he's been imprisoned? They're quite enlightening."

"Master, are you telling me you've been studying his memories?" Snape didn't find it unusual but a bit odd. What could be of interest in Draco's term of imprisonment?

"As a matter of I have been. The girl has been helping him and he has been helping her. They started out as merely depending on each other until Lucius's boy realized that he was in love." Voldemort wasn't made to smile. It was too damn creepy. "And that has given him his own identity. What does it matter that he's found it through a woman 5 years younger than himself?"

Snape looked at his Master like he was beginning to see just how nuts the Dark Lord was. "My Lord, I have to say this if you'll excuse me but what the bloody hell has gotten into you?"

"Persephone is the Queen of the Underworld for a reason, Severus. And she has chosen a new Hades to be her King."

* * *

WHy do all the bad guys have secret plans? It's starting to piss me off.


End file.
